


The Story of Us

by MinerL2020



Series: And the Meek Shall Inherit... [1]
Category: Brutus and Pixie (Webcomic), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Badass, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Choices, Confrontations, Crossover, Culture Shock, Cynicism, Dark, Dark Past, Decon-Recon Switch, Deconstruction, Drama, Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Empathy, Equestrian, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fate & Destiny, Forgiveness, Friendship, Growing Up, Hidden Depths, Humble Pie, Letters to Celestia, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Military, Military Background, Military Training, Nightmare Fuel, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pragmatic Idealism, Prophecy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reconstruction, Sad, Scars, Screw Destiny, Secret Marriage, Some Humor, Tension, Veterans, War, War is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinerL2020/pseuds/MinerL2020
Summary: Shortly after friendship is established between the dragons and the changelings, Twilight Sparkle receives a letter from Celestia requesting her help. She is asked to introduce an old friend of Celestia, along with his adoptive sister, to life in Equestria. But when Twilight meets the intimidating, dog-like creature, she grows nervous. However, she quickly finds there is more to him than anger and aloofness. As she gets to know him, things seem to be fine, but quickly, a plot unfolds that will threaten all of Equestria.
Relationships: Brutus & Pixie (Brutus and Pixie), Brutus/OC
Series: And the Meek Shall Inherit... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044519
Kudos: 2





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, save for a few OCs. Feedback is appreciated.

_Not too long ago, in a land known as Equestria, a young unicorn student named Twilight Sparkle discovered a prophecy about an ancient evil that was sealed away, said to return at the longest day of the year. Despite Twilight warning her mentor, Princess Celestia, the ruler of the land, and regent of the sun, about this, she seemingly dismissed her protege’s warning, simply telling her to make some friends. With that she sent her skeptical and very reluctant student to the small town of Ponyville to help them prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration, the day the sun shined the longest. There, she met five unique mares, who each had oddities that drove her away, despite their friendliness and Celestia’s request. Come the morning of the Celebration, the ancient evil returned, and planned on…_

_[Oh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_rBo-M9MgY), what am I wasting my breath for? Of course ya know how this goes! You wouldn’t be here right now if ya didn’t, would you? Nightmare Moon threatened eternal night, Twilight and the five mares went on a quest, rediscovered the Elements of Harmony, restored Princess Luna, couple years passed, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, they saved Equestria again, and again, and again and again and again. Probably too many times. Anyway, they thought things were going fine, but trouble was brewing on the horizon. Ponies are plenty smart, but they’re pretty ignorant, or maybe even arrogant, when it comes to their knowledge of the world outside of Equestria. Heck, sometimes even when it comes to the world _inside _of Equestria._

_Little did they realize, there was a second world on the other side of their planet. But then again, in fairness, most on this second world weren’t aware of them, either. That was the job of the governments. Anyways, this second world was pretty much the inverse of Equestria. In Equestria, there was much forgiveness, second chances for criminals, upstanding politicians, and almost zero conflict. On the other side of the planet, there was almost zero tolerance for slights, whether personal or not, harsh punishments for lawbreakers, crooked politicians, often with a philosophy that they demand benefits from the other party, and much conflict. Equestria operated on a Black-And-White morality, with villains that were painfully obviously evil, and virtuous ideals almost always won, causing drastic change. The other side had not black and white, but several shades of grey, villains, if they even could be called that, were far more subtle, and successful, and often compromise was needed to make a change, and even then, it was often small, sometimes only noticeable after years, or even decades._

_But, and here comes the big ‘but’, that doesn’t mean one was evil, and one was good. There were pockets of rot within Equestria, and pockets of goodness within the second half of the planet. Equestria did have more subtle and destructive villains in it, and prejudice is a problem, though they tend to be more innocent about it. People (and I’m not sayin’ ‘ponies’, I’m not gonna go native) in Equestria worship the alicorns, even the ones that publicly deny they’re deities, not helped in the least that Luna and Celestia control the sun and moon. The sisters gave them guidance, and the people of Equestria gave them their blind, unfaltering obedience. The two never asked for it, thank goodness, but it’s frustrating. People in the second side were cynical towards their leaders, and didn’t give blind obedience unless the government they were under, and there is more than one, forced them down through fear. Then again, maybe the reason Equestria wasn’t constantly under attack was because the other nations thought Celestia and Luna wouldn’t raise and lower the sun and moon for them anymore._

_Whenever evil was vanquished in Equestria things just went back to normal, and ultimately, nothing had changed. On the other side of the world, somewhat large conflicts, even the clear cut ones, caused upheaval for the Status Quo. Sure, friendship is powerful, but it can’t solve everything. Whenever Celestia gave a request, people in Equestria obeyed, for fear of upsetting her, even though she is probably one of the most reasonable, and even tempered people I know. But she does plan out and manipulate several events or even people in Equestria, so they turn out the way she thinks they need to, (it’s debatable whether or not this is justified) and has often had trouble with things that don’t fit within her schemes. On the other side of the planet, despite the politicians being notably more ruthless than Celestia, people protest against things the government does, sometimes aggressively, they believe to be unjust. Maybe they don’t all agree on how to make things better, but at least they’re trying._

_And there ya have it. Two worlds, one idealistic, and one cynical. One optimistic, one pessimistic. One with a hidden dark side, and another with a hidden light. And they would have continued to remain separate, if not for a spanner in the works. A seemingly insignificant, ordinary soldier. One who no one could have seen coming. Me._

_I will warn you, this story is not for the faint of heart. Who am I? Well, you’re about to find out. It all started shortly after the Changeling King and the Dragon Lord met and created ties between their nations. This is a story of struggle and strife. A story of bright ideals, and jarring realities. Of grim cynicism and bittersweet truth, anger and acceptance. A story of war, of denial, of obsession, and coming to learn from it, of learning your idols are just people, of conquering your inner demons, and accepting and growing beyond the flaws and failures of both the world and of yourself. A story of compromise and sacrifice. This is the story of not just me, but of the people in both worlds. This is us._

**The Story of Us**

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other stories, I'm going to warn you, I'll be focusing mainly on my other big story, 'Gifted', before doing more work on this. I just wanted to get the prologue off the ground.


End file.
